educacion_preescolarfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La naturaleza de la profesión docente
INTRODUCCIÓN.' La sociedad funciona como un todo y como tal. Todos sus elementos o subsistemas están interrelacionados, la educación como parte de este sistema se ve influenciada por múltiples variables que la afectan y la estructuran de una manera particular. El trabajo de la educadora está avalado por años de labor ante una sociedad que a través del tiempo ha cambiado su concepción sobre dicha profesión así como por la importancia que se le ha brindado al jardín de niños. Cada sociedad ha organizado su educación dependiendo de su filosofía social, su cultura, su sistema político, las características de su población y sus modos de producción. Así en un principio la creación de la escuela de párvulos surge de la necesidad de la sociedad del México independiente y pre revolucionario de impartir enseñanza a los niños cuyos padres no pueden ofrecer una instrucción que vaya más allá de la enseñanza de su oficio, dejando en gran medida de lado el papel pedagógico que la educadora debía ejercer sobre los niños. Sin embargo debemos reconocer que los parvularios llegaron en un momento de transición, en el cual la enseñanza de los niños se convirtió en un eje principal de la sociedad. Y como una oportunidad de las mujeres para llegar a desempeñar una profesión más dentro de la misma. De esta manera remontarnos a Federico Froebel y sus aportaciones acerca del desarrollo de los niños, nos puede dar significación al trabajo especializado de la mujer en las escuelas de párvulos, y a su vez, nos remonta al uso del término ''kindergarten; pensar en las prácticas que se tenían con anterioridad en el ámbito preescolar nos hace tener presente, de igual manera, lo que Froebel proponía en la división del trabajo en el “Jardín de infancia”, en donde los juegos gimnásticos, los dones o juguetes, las labores manuales, las pláticas de la madre y el canto, eran parte de las actividades que propiciaban el desarrollo en el niño de 3 a 6 años de edad. El hecho de mencionar autores que influyeron en la educación prescolar en México, no tendría mucho sentido si no se hablara de Estefanía Castañeda, quien en su texto “Norma y objetivos de los jardines de niños”, nos hace dar cuenta del uso (por parte de los infantes) de diversos elementos, materiales y herramientas que daban sustento a su educación. Así pues los cambios sociales, provocan no solo cambios en la educación y la manera en que esta debe llegar a ser impartida sino cambios en la misma naturaleza del profesor, naturaleza que se encuentra en términos meramente de suposición y ambigüedad pues como lo refiere Escudero (2006) “El abanico de “ingredientes” asignados a la condición docente ha sido y es casi inabarcable. Incluye desde su caracterización con atributos, intereses, actitudes y talantes personales (sobre los que siempre ha sobrevolado la idea inaprensible de la vocación), hasta planteamientos calificados como “más profesionales”. Haciendo frente a dicha situación podemos encontrar que en la actualidad y en un momento de cambios enormes dentro de la educación, la Reforma Integral de Educación Básica (RIEB) busca responder efectivamente a los cambios y problemáticas sociales actuales como lo son: · El crecimiento de la incorporación de la mujer al campo laboral. · El uso de la tecnología y los medios de comunicación dentro de los hogares y la apertura de dichos conocimiento a los niños. · Los cambios en la dinámica familiar y los tipos de familias, donde el crecimiento de divorcios y madres solteras se encuentra en constante aumento. Las escuelas normales actuales y en su búsqueda por lograr determinar los rasgos deseables del docente, plantean en el perfil de egreso del plan 1999 de la licenciatura 5 competencias básicas: El perfil de egreso de nuestra licenciatura y plan de estudios denota 4 competencias profesionales básicas: '''1. 'HABILIDADES INTELECTUALES ESPECÍFICAS.' 2. 'DOMINIO DE LOS PROPÓSITOS Y CONTENIDOS BÁSICOS DE LA EDUCACIÓN PREESCOLAR.' 3. 'COMPETENCIAS DIDÁCTICAS.' 4. 'IDENTIDAD PROFESIONAL Y ÉTICA.' 5. 'CAPACIDAD DE PERCEPCIÓN Y RESPUESTA A LAS CONDICIONES SOCIALES DEL ENTORNO DE LA ESCUELA.' “Todos los rasgos del perfil están estrechamente relacionados, se promueven articuladamente y no corresponden de manera exclusiva a una asignatura o actividad específica” (SEP, 1999). Así algunos de ellos se llevan a la practica en cada una de las asignaturas y a través del paso de todos lo cursos de la licenciatura. En cambio en la RIEB dentro de su estructura, ahora no solo plantea una educación vinculada sino que determina una serie de “Principios pedagógicos que sustentan el plan de estudios” entre los cuales se aprecian las acciones que el docente debe seguir para el logro de los objetivos de dicha reforma educativa: 1. Centrar la atención en los estudiantes y en sus procesos de aprendizaje 2. Planificar para potenciar el aprendizaje 3. Generar ambientes de aprendizaje 4. Trabajar en colaboración para construir el aprendizaje 5. Poner énfasis en el desarrollo de competencias, 6. El logro de los Estándares Curriculares y los aprendizajes esperados 7. Usar materiales educativos para favorecer el aprendizaje 8. Evaluar para aprender 9. Favorecer la inclusión para atender a la diversidad 10. Incorporar temas de relevancia social 11. Renovar el pacto entre el estudiante, el docente, la familia y la escuela 12. Reorientar el liderazgo 13. La tutoría y la asesoría académica a la escuela (Acuerdo Número 592, SEP, México Agosto 2011) Esta relación de principios deben ser tomados en cuenta por nosotros como estudiantes ya que si bien no nos encontramos dentro de la reforma a las escuelas normales 2011, la RIEB denota el cambio fundamental en la educación actual y por lo tanto afecta a todos los actores de la misma. Sin embargo los principios pedagógicos que sustentan la intervención educativa del profesor, parecen ser de igual manera muy generales, ya que cada uno puede abarcar una gran cantidad de habilidades y características con las cuales el docente deberá contar para lograr alcanzarlos. Así la nula existencia de una definición clara sobre lo que significa ser un buen docente nos lleva a hacer de dcho. Problema nuestro motivo de estudio. Es por esta razón que en el presente ensayo daremos respuesta al cuestionamiento ¿cuales son las habilidades y características que determinan la existencia de un buen docente (específicamente la educadora)? De igual manera se determinaran los retos y estrategias que se deben seguir para lograr hacerles frente, de esta forma será posible reconocer las pautas propuestas para el logro de dicho objetivo. DESARROLLO. Un aspecto de mayor importancia que en la actualidad nos permite adentrarnos al papel del docente, radica en el reconocimiento de la relevancia que implica la educación dentro de un jardín de niños, ya que a diferencia de los primeros años de fundación, los jardines de niños no solo representan el lugar en donde se acude para estancia o cuidado infantil, sino que abarca más allá, como lo menciona Mari Carmen Díez (1998): “Reconocer como bueno este oficio nuestro tan vivo y tan cambiante, en el que uno puede gustar de escudriñar saberes, de acompañar cariños y restrenar palabras... con los alumnos” Dentro de las escuelas normales actuales las futuras educadoras adquieren conocimientos en disciplinas psicológicas y pedagógicas que les permitirán comprender y aprender sobre el desarrollo y la madurez del niño preescolar, y así poder implementar actividades para acompañarle en su desarrollo intelectual, afectivo, físico y emocional. El jardín de niños es un lugar en donde se dan las interacciones y comunicaciones más importantes de la infancia, las cuales serán la base de su desenvolvimiento posterior, es allí en donde los niños adquieren las habilidades y capacidades básicas para su desarrollo ulterior. No se visualiza a personas sentadas en mesas de trabajo sin interactuar, al contrario, es un lugar en donde la dinámica es divertida y diversificada, empleando distintos métodos y estrategias para las actividades dentro del aula. “Veo a los más pequeños jugar, preguntar, mirar, aprender. Los veo imitarse, hasta que se atreven a ser como son, hasta que deciden a mostrar que son distintos, hasta que se convencen de que son valiosos en su particularidad única”. (Díez, 1998) Entender el papel que tiene una educadora es complicado porque existen muchas cosas que debe desarrollar como escuchar, observar, cuestionar, diversificar, entre otras estrategias para conocer al grupo, estableciendo normas y reglas para una mejor convivencia dentro del aula. Es aquí en el jardín donde los niños tienen la disposición de hacer “algo”, desean aprender, de ese querer que nace de la más pura curiosidad que llevamos todos dentro, y no de la simple puesta en marcha de un hábito, esfuerzo o demanda externa por hacer las cosas. “Ahora entiendo la escuela como un sitio a donde vamos a aprender; donde compartimos el tiempo, el espacio y el afecto con los demás; donde siempre habrá alguien para sorprenderte, para emocionarte, para decirle al oído algún secreto magnífico.” (Díez, 1998) En la actualidad a esta profesión no se le da la importancia que realmente tiene, la sociedad no está en contacto con lo que se realiza dentro de ella, los juicios que se hacen y las concepciones que se tienen provocan que existan dificultades para que se tenga la credibilidad de que aquí es donde los niños logran sus primeros conocimientos y desarrollo de habilidades, se debe incrementar la valoración del jardín de niños, llevando consigo el papel de la educadora. “… aunque no puedo demostrar que esto tenga que ver con el buen hacer de la profesión, estoy tan segura de ello que siempre que puedo propongo una escuela donde la gente hable, se relacione, comparta lo suyo, lo pase lo mejor posible y aprenda, en compañía de los demás…” (Díez, 1998). '' Estas nuevas concepciones ante lo que representa el jardín de niños lleva a las educadoras a enfrentar nuevos retos los cuales son adquiridos desde el primer día que se tiene dentro de un aula y del jardín de niños, estos van impregnados desde nuestro punto de vista de las propias capacidades de la educadora al tener que contar con una gama de conocimientos y habilidades a desarrollar para promover la enseñanza-aprendizaje con todos los niños del grupo. Uno de los retos primordiales de la enseñanza es la '''atención a la diversidad dentro de la misma.' La valoración de la diversidad es un aspecto “La educación es un derecho fundamental y una estrategia para ampliar las oportunidades, instrumentar las relaciones interculturales, reducir las desigualdades entre grupos sociales, cerrar brechas e impulsar la equidad” (''Acuerdo 592, SEP, 2011).'' Sin embargo aún se emplean currículos estrechos y estandarizados sin tomar en cuenta las necesidades y capacidades con las cuales cuentan los alumnos. La heterogeneidad es visualizada como un problema, no obstante esta situación no es así, ya que es cuestión de valorar las experiencias y perspectivas que tiene cada uno de los alumnos; lo importante es cruzar las fronteras culturales y de la comunidad. Dentro de la educación preescolar se pretende que las educadoras tengan apertura e incluyan en sus grupos a la diversidad de alumnos que se pueden encontrar dentro de las comunidades; por ello procurará atender de manera adecuada y de acuerdo a sus condiciones con equidad social, propiciando la inclusión en los planteles de Educación Básica regular, brindando orientaciones a los padres, así como a docentes y personal de las escuelas que los atienden. Para poder identificar las necesidades de cada uno de los niños, es necesario el diagnosticar los obstáculos y problemáticas, empleando diversas estrategias para promover, ampliar las oportunidades de aprendizaje, accesibilidad, participación, autonomía y confianza para combatir y erradicar la tan nombrada discriminación que alberga a muchos de los ciudadanos, perjudicando al bienestar de la sociedad y de todos los mexicanos. (SEP, 2011). De igual manera un reto más esta involucrado ante la necesidad de crear planeaciones flexibles y sistemáticas. La planificación son supuestos fundamentados que la educadora considera pertinentes y viables para que sus alumnos avancen en su proceso de aprendizaje, considerando que el trabajo es un proceso vivo en donde se requiere la apertura a la reorientación y al ajuste, a partir de la valoración que se haga en el desarrollo de la actividad misma. (SEP, 2011) La planeación permite que el docente tenga un tiempo para pensar lo que se pondrá en práctica dentro del aula escolar, teniendo en mente un esquema donde pueda pensar los elementos que organizan las actividades y secuenciarlas de manera que les permitan una mejor enseñanza a los alumnos. Es necesario que el docente se forme y tenga conocimientos acerca de las maneras más adecuadas y apropiadas para planificar las actividades, tomando en cuenta siempre las necesidades que presenta su grupo y los ritmos de aprendizaje que tienen sus alumnos para hacer las adecuaciones necesarias, logrando el desarrollo de todos sus alumnos. Planificar sería un proceso de resolución de problemas que el docente deberá enfrentar desde las posibilidades reales y cotidianas de la sala, encontrando diferentes demandas, necesidades que se enmarcan en un contexto, en donde se deberá responder de la mejor manera. Cabe resaltar que la planificación ha de ser lo suficientemente flexible como para ir rehaciéndose durante su aplicación, de acuerdo a las situaciones y los avances de los niños, tratando de mantener los objetivos que se pretenden lograr con cada una de las situaciones didácticas. En muchas ocasiones habrá docentes que siguen estrictamente las planificaciones, otros en cambio, serán más plásticos, e incluso algunos no seguirán la planificación tal y como se planteó en un principio, realizando una reflexión para ir adecuando o cambiando las actividades y secuencias de acuerdo a las necesidades que se vayan dando. Como se menciona dentro del Programa de Estudio 2011, acerca de que la intervención educativa requiere de una planeación flexible: “La planificación de la intervención educativa es indispensable para un trabajo docente eficaz, ya que permite a la educadora definir la intención y las formas organizativas adecuadas, prever los recursos didácticos y tener referentes claros para evaluar el proceso educativo de los alumnos que conforman su grupo escolar.”'' (SEP, 2011)'' Una vez que ha detectado las necesidades de sus alumnos en el grupo, debemos proporcionar un trabajo bien fundamentado para realizar las actividades diarias, para lo cual se deben tomar en cuenta el propósito a lograr y con ello los materiales de los que nos podemos apoyar para tener una práctica exitosa. Es deber de las educadoras efectuar acciones dentro y fuera del aula, buscando estrategias que nos enseñan lo que los niños necesitan y por lo que se interesan, desarrollar las capacidades y habilidades con el diario trabajar. Para esto tenemos el andamio de los padres y la familia, a la cual debemos integrar mayormente sus hijos. Dentro de dichas planeaciones las educadoras se enfrentan a la necesidad de crear actividades que representen ser interesantes y atractivas para los niños pero sobre todo que no olviden la necesidad de desarrollar en ellos los aprendizajes esperados y las competencias del Programa de Estudio 2011 lo cual ya representa un reto pues ante la formulación de ciertas situaciones las educadoras, deben tomar en cuenta según Zabalza (1990) los siguientes aspectos: 1. Organización de los espacios Se requieren de ambientes amplios, diferenciados, de fácil acceso y especializados, en donde se puedan llevar a cabo tareas conjuntas de todo el grupo. Se convierte en una condición para llevar a cabo muchos aspectos clave para el objetivo de las actividades. 2. Lograr un equilibrio entre la iniciativa infantil y el trabajo dirigido Es importante que se conozcan los intereses de los niños para que las actividades sean de mayor impacto y atractivas para ellos, muchas de las ocasiones estos temas podemos emplearlas para el trabajo de las competencias, sin embargo no siempre se logran relacionar las temáticas con las competencias, es aquí en donde se trata de seleccionar algunos intereses que no son del todo los que comentan los niños, pero que aun así se consideran como conocidos. #Diferenciación de actividades para abordar todas las dimensiones del desarrollo y todas las capacidades A pesar de que el crecimiento infantil es un proceso global e interconectado, no se produce ni de manera homogénea ni automática; todas las capacidades se vinculan aunque pertenezcan a ámbitos distintos, por ello se requieren procesos diferenciados de situaciones didácticas. #Rutinas estables Juegan un papel importante para organizar estructuralmente las experiencias cotidianas, permitiendo adueñarse del proceso a seguir, sustituyen la incertidumbre del futuro por un esquema fácil de asumir. Son el reflejo de los valores que rigen la acción educativa en la escuela. #Atención individualizada Aunque no se puede tener una atención individual durante toda la mañana de trabajo, es preciso que se mantengan por momentos o cada cierto tiempo contactos individuales con cada niño. #Sistemas de evaluación Es preciso tener una orientación clara y contrastar si se está avanzando hacia los propósitos establecidos, se trata de saber qué se quiere y cuáles son las líneas del proceso establecido para alcanzarlo. #Materiales diversificados Un aula de preescolar debe ser un lugar con un escenario estimulante, capaz de facilitar y sugerir posibilidades de acción durante su estancia en él. #Trabajo con los padres La participación de los padres de familia dentro del jardín resulta un aspecto muy enriquecedor para el trabajo dentro del mismo, esta relación permite que exista una interacción de todos los actores que se ven involucrados. Como podemos ver el desarrollo de las actividades dentro del aula y además las exigencias presentes dentro de ella propias de su dinamismo y heterogeneidad, exige a las educadoras el ser capaces de involucrar y poner en juego diversas habilidades que implican desde la capacidad de observación sistemática como la de relacionarnos eficazmente de forma social con los padres de familia y de más participantes del jardín. Ante dichos retos propios de la profesión docente deben hacerse presentes la comprensión y solicitud pedagógica, que según Max Van Manen, (1998): *La solicitud pedagógica es una capacidad reflexiva que permite al maestro actuar ante las diversas situaciones educativas que se presentan. *La comprensión pedagógica es una capacidad más compleja, interactiva y normativa ya que contiene elementos interactivos y reflexivos, al mismo tiempo se encarga de orientar a la idea del bien (del niño), así mismo siempre se interesa por las circunstancias únicas y particulares. En otras palabras, la comprensión pedagógica requiere de la disposición a escuchar '''para saber mantenerse al margen como saber cuándo y cómo comprometer activamente al niño. “La comprensión pedagógica es en sí misma comprensión práctica: una herramienta práctica del ser y del llegar a ser de un niño en una situación determinada” (Manen, 1998). Así mismo podemos establecer una estrecha relación con el '''tacto pedagógico que debe ser esencial en el docente, ya que es esta capacidad la que permite al docente involucrarse de manera asertiva a los padres de familia y alumnos, llevándolo por lo tanto, a lograr mejores resultados educativos. El tacto pedagógico es a nuestra concepción cuando el profesor se encuentra consciente acerca de la forma de ser y actuar ante cada uno de sus alumnos, llegando a hacer un clima cálido dentro del aula pedagógica y al mismo tiempo brindándoles confianza, seguridad, apoyo y una buena enseñanza a cada uno de los niños por igual. Para que el profesor cuente con dicho tacto, es necesario que tenga actitudes positivas y de igual forma dispuesto a apoyar a cada uno de sus alumnos. Un grave error que comenten los profesores en nuestros días, es que pasan por alto las debilidades o áreas de oportunidad con las que cuenta cada uno de los niños, sin brindarles ayuda y continuando con sus actividades programadas. Esto hace que el alumno en años posteriores cuente con problemas en su educación y así ir contribuyendo al fracaso escolar que existen hoy en día en nuestro país. Es necesario que el profesor realice aquellas actividades que van en relación a las capacidades y habilidades con las que cuenta cada uno de los alumnos, y al mismo tiempo que sean retadoras para ellos. También creemos de gran importancia que se creen actividades que sean significativas para ellos y que las realicen por gusto y no por obligación. Es por esto importante que, la educadora brinde confianza al alumno y padres de familia de éste, y así poder capturar toda aquella información necesaria para conocer a fondo, los intereses que tiene, así como la situación en la que se encuentra cada uno de los niños. También durante la mañana de trabajo se dan situaciones como el juego libre, el juego organizado, el juego simbólico, la observación directa (por parte de la educadora), cuestionamientos, entre otros, para así capturar una mayor información de cada educando. Al mismo tiempo, la educadora también llega a tener un tacto pedagógico con los padres, ya que nos encontramos con una diversidad de ideales sobre el papel que tiene la educadora en la formación académica de sus hijos. Según Max Van Manen (1998), el tacto pedagógico permite: *''Preservar los espacios del niño''. *''Proteger lo que es vulnerable. . *''Evitar el dolor. '' *''Recompone lo que se ha roto. '' · ''Refuerza lo que es bueno. Resaltar lo que es único. '' ''Favorecer el crecimiento personal y el aprendizaje. '' Es aquí en donde el profesor, brinda apoyo a los problemas que presenta el niño, al mismo tiempo se deberá de tener un trabajo colectivo entre los docente que interactúan con el alumno, los padres de familia y el niño. De igual manera es importante que la educadora ponga en juego sus capacidades de ser una persona amable, comprensible con las actitudes que tengan los niños, así como brindarles aquella confianza para que expresen sus sentimientos o problemas. Como ya habíamos mencionado, nuestro trabajo consistirá en brindarles aprendizajes por medio de experiencias o situaciones que sean significativas y no tediosas. Al mismo tiempo hay que recordar que estos aprendizajes se dan por medio de la comprensión y no de la memorización. En nuestros días se ha hablado mucho sobre el rezago educativo que hay en nuestro país, es por eso que la naturaleza de la profesión docente le exige al mismo '''no olvidar los propósitos de la educación preescolar mencionados en el Programa de Estudio 2011:' “Al reconocer la diversidad social, lingüística y cultural que caracteriza a nuestro país, así como las características individuales de las niñas y los niños, durante su tránsito por la educación preescolar en cualquier modalidad –general, indígena o comunitaria– se espera que vivan experiencias que contribuyan a sus procesos de desarrollo y aprendizaje”(SEP, 2011), y así mismo lograr que los alumnos se valgan por sí solos, así como apoyarlos en sus necesidades y alentarlos para que sean mejores cada día. La Comprensión pedagogía y el tacto pedagógico, permiten atender a aquella diversidad presente en el grupo, evitando tratar a todos de la misma forma, y así recordarles que cada uno es distinto en la sociedad pero que juntos forman parte importante de la misma. Dichos términos determinados por Van Manen resultan estar asociados a un término mucho más general y social, como lo es “La Ética”, algunos autores distinguen diferentes tipos de ética, un ejemplo de ellos son los desarrollados por Furman (citada en Escudero, 2006) quien “consideraba que cinco debían ser las versiones de la ética que debieran converger en los centros como comunidades democráticas”: · Ética de la justicia ''(lucha a favor de la igualdad y equidad educativa). · ''Ética de la crítica ''(conocimientos y denuncia de las estructuras y dinámicas que impiden la justicia y generan discriminaciones y desigualdades en las escuelas y el currículo). · ''Ética profesional ''(entendida como un compromiso en ejercer la profesión de la mejor forma posible al servicio de los estudiantes). · ''Ética del cuidado personal ''(respeto, cuidado, responsabilidad). · ''Ética comunitaria democrática ''(valores, principios y prácticas democráticas en las relaciones y el trabajo con los colegas, los centros, las familias y la comunidad en orden a garantizarle a la ciudadanía el derecho esencial a la educación). Ante estas exigencias se puede advertir que el llevar a cabo una '''reflexión en la práctica docente no es nada sencillo, ya que implica el saber pensar analíticamente sobre lo que estamos haciendo frente a los niños, la manera en que los introducimos al tema, la forma en que trabajamos con ellos, y qué es lo que estamos tratando de enseñar mediante los métodos utilizados y saber si son adecuados o no y por qué.' Según lo que trata el texto de Kenneth M. Zeichner “Raíces históricas de la enseñanza reflexiva” Dewey, filósofo educativo de principios del siglo XX, fue uno de los primeros teóricos educativos en los Estados Unidos que consideró a los maestros como profesionales reflexivos con la capacidad de desempeñar papeles muy activos en el desarrollo de programas y en la reforma educativa. Si el docente es reflexivo, le será más fácil poder actuar ante tal situación y saber intervenir adecuadamente, ya que una de sus características es estar activo, ser persistente y tener cuidado para tomar en cuenta las razones que la sostienen y las consecuencias que puede tener a futuro y así de igual forma ir favoreciendo todo tipo de programas en la mejora de los niños. Además para poder llevar un proceso de reflexión el maestro necesita estar frente a alguna dificultad, algún incidente problemático o una experiencia que no se puede resolver de inmediato, esto es lo que Hugh Munby y Tom Russe (1990) califican como los “acertijos de la práctica”. Debido a que la reflexión es una forma holística de atender y responder a los problemas, una forma de ser maestro. Por lo que debemos tomar en cuenta a Schon, debido a que él se basa en que la reflexión se puede ver desde dos marcos temporales diferentes ya sea antes y después de la acción, y la llamó reflexión sobre la acción; éste tipo de reflexión debe ser tomada por el docente al momento de planear y de evaluar su actividad, porque es en ella donde se refleja la manera en que se percibe a los niños y el método que se requiere utilizar para ayudarlos.'' La '''reflexión también puede darse durante la acción,' intentan definir los problemas y resolverlos en el momento en que éstos surgen. Si en dado caso ocurre algo, el docente debe tener esa habilidad de reflexionar para saber si lo que estamos haciendo está bien o simplemente modificar algo para que sea productiva la actividad y se pueda cumplir un propósito definido. Impulsados por una sensación de incertidumbre o incomodidad, los maestros tratan de tomar distancia para analizar sus experiencias. Pueden hacerlo en la acción o después de dicho suceso, para saber cómo actuar en ese memento o bien ponerse a reflexionar sobre su intervención y la mejora que puede hacer para en una posterior práctica, saber cómo prevenir algún incidente o intervenir de manera adecuada si se presenta algún inconveniente. Sin tratar de volver a caer en la rutina, por simple comodidad. Como bien menciona Dewey, (1993) “los'' maestros que son irreflexivos sobre su enseñanza con frecuencia aceptan esta realidad cotidiana sin protestar en sus escuelas y se dedican a encontrar los medios más efectivos y eficientes para resolver los problemas que se les plantean a través de este código colectivo”. '''La acción reflexiva involucra intuición, emoción, pasión y razón' y no es algo que se pueda empaquetar ordenadamente como una serie de técnicas para que el maestro las aplique. Así la educadora requiere de utilizar de modo similar su cabeza y su corazón, además de sus capacidades de razonamiento e intuiciones emocionales. El arte de enseñar cuenta con muchos recursos y fuentes. Las educadoras tienen la posibilidad de apoyarse de distintos instrumentos de observación y registro que les permitirán posteriormente evaluar y encaminar su desempeño propio y el de los niños. Dichos recursos son, según la SEP, en el programa de estudio 2011, Guía para la educadora: “El expediente del niño, el diario de observación, el portafolios, y las listas de cotejo”. Sin embargo a nosotros nos gustaría agregar la utilización de medios tecnológicos como registro, estos pueden ser los videos ya que a través de ellos las educadoras podrán visualizar su desempeño sin dejar escapar detalle alguno permitiéndoles mayores elementos de evaluación. Como menciona Dewey, en sus tres actitudes básicas para esta acción que son mente abierta, responsabilidad y honestidad; si se cuenta con estas tres actitudes es posible que la educadora llegue a una reflexión que implique el mejoramiento de sus actividades en la vida cotidiana, porque sabrá de qué manera está reflexionando para poder realizar su labor docente de forma pertinente. Si la educadora cuenta con una mente abierta estará poniendo en práctica todo lo que implica el tener un deseo activo de escuchar varios puntos de vista, prestar atención a las alternativas y reconocer la posibilidad de estar equivocado incluso en sus creencias más arraigadas para lograr preguntarse a sí mismos por qué están haciendo lo que se hace y de qué forma recae en los niños para bien o para mal. Es importante que los docentes se desempeñen como creyentes críticos dispuestos a tomar el lugar de los oponentes porque se pueden dar cuenta de que todos los sistemas de creencias tienen debilidades que se pueden fortalecer a través de la confrontación con otras diferentes, para reforzar conocimientos, ideas y puntos de vista que les ayudarán en su práctica para bien de todos en común, escuchando y aceptando las fortalezas y debilidades de sus propias perspectivas y de las de los demás, ya que esto hará aceptar los puntos fuertes y las limitaciones de las diferentes maneras de ver a los niños, al aprendizaje que estos tienen y él mismo y los métodos de enseñanza que está utilizando para su participación en clase. Simplemente porque no intenta ser el portavoz de una y sólo una perspectiva y no se acerca a otros puntos de vista con afán de argumentar sino de mejorar. El contar con una actitud de responsabilidad implicará considerar con mucha atención las consecuencias de cada'' acción, debido a que se preguntan por qué actúan de cierta manera, más allá de la pregunta inmediata y se preocupan por las formas en que funciona, por qué y para quién está funcionando. Otra habilidad o cualidad que forma parte esencial del maestro es la '''honestidad durante la reflexión', ya que así le será posible examinar sus propias suposiciones y creencias de forma periódica y evaluar los resultados de sus acciones mientras conservan la actitud de que pueden aprender algo nuevo de cualquier situación, considerando siempre una mente abierta, posible a cambios, continuamente buscan comprender su propia enseñanza y cómo ésta influye en sus alumnos; además de hacer esfuerzos conscientes por apreciar las situaciones desde diferentes perspectivas. Al reflexionar el profesor se permitirá liberarse de la actividad meramente impulsiva y rutinaria, debido a que permite dirigir sus acciones con previsión y planear de acuerdo con las metas que se desean alcanzar y que se quieren lograr cuando actúan. Además de caracterizarse por el simple hecho de que si se llegara a equivocar no sería un golpe muy duro, simplemente un aprendizaje para mejorar y seguir adelante de la mejor manera posible. Sin embargo el reto para el profesor implica el tomar en cuenta toda una serie de sucesos que a veces le impiden ser reflexivo, tal es el caso de la falta de tiempo, la cantidad de alumnos por grupo y la presión por cubrir un programa obligatorio y definido de forma muy general. Solo enfrentando dichas habilidades es posible que la educadora ponga en juego e identifique las estrategias que le permitan la acertada aplicación de las actividades. Ante dicha situación hay que mejorar el apoyo contextual al aprendizaje del niño y al mismo tiempo del grupo, siempre teniendo en cuenta la Zona de Desarrollo Próximo para enfocar los logros que queremos obtener con las actividades. Para el desarrollo de dichas habilidades según Elena Bodrova, plasma en su texto “Tácticas para propiciar el desarrollo y la enseñanza-aprendizaje” en la práctica existen diversas estrategias que se pueden manejar, las cuales pueden organizarse en tres tipos de tácticas: · El uso de mediadores Los mediadores se utilizan como herramientas para facilitar la transferencia de responsabilidad al niño, muchas veces sin que el maestro se encuentre con él. Estas estrategias son intermediarias entre el estímulo del medio ambiente y la respuesta individual a ese estímulo. Su uso tiene que consistir en una evolución que empiece en el trabajo compartido, para finalizar en la incorporación del mediador en la actividad del niño, ya cuando éste se haya apropiado de él. Se necesita de cierta práctica para que resulten efectivos. El adulto debe ser quien dé recordatorios para no olvidar o distanciarse del propósito al que se pretende llegar. Se pueden interpretar como peldaños hacia la independencia del niño. Existen tres tipos de mediadores: 1. Los verbales 2. Los visuales 3. Los físicos Estos mediadores, según Vygotsky, pueden regular las interacciones sociales de los pequeños, como por ejemplo cuando ponen reglas para los juegos o se gritan rimas en vez de golpearse, así su interacción es más armónica y se acostumbran a cierto tipo de relaciones. Igualmente en la cognición se pueden utilizar como apoyo para los niños en su Zona de Desarrollo Próximo en las áreas de percepción, atención, memoria, pensamiento y autorregulación. Cada uno de estos tipos de mediadores y en cada una de las áreas que puedan ser utilizados, necesita de un trabajo diario en el aula, que le permita al niño tener un recordatorio frecuente de lo que debe hacer y cómo es que lo debe hacer. Por ello siempre hay que tener en cuenta las características que debe incluir el trabajo con ellos. Un mediador debe: 1) Tener un significado especial para el niño e invocar este significado. 2) Sujetarse a un objeto que el niño utilice antes o durante la ejecución de la tarea. 3) No dejar de llamar la atención del niño. 4) Permitir combinarse con el lenguaje y otras pistas para estimular la conducta. 5) Estar dentro de su ZDP. 6) Representar lo que se quiere que el niño haga. Siempre tomando en cuenta a nuestros niños y cada uno de los retos que se tengan dentro del grupo, para que esto tenga una verdadera utilidad y se pueda llevar hasta el logro de los propósitos establecidos. · El uso del lenguaje El lenguaje tiene un papel central en el desarrollo mental, es una herramienta cultural fundamental que se habilita para pensar lógicamente y aprender nuevas conductas. Nos sirve para hablar, escribir, dibujar y pensar. (Bodrova) Existen muchas formas de comunicarnos con nosotros mismos y con los demás para adquirir nueva información, por lo que la educadora debe trabajar en el aula todos los tipos de habla que puedan fomentar en los niños el crecimiento y la aprehensión de nuevos conocimientos. Se necesita que los adultos y los niños puedan converger en los significados que se pueden encontrar de los conceptos que se trabajen en las conversaciones, ya que los niños pueden hacer muchas hipótesis acerca de ellos que pueden llegar a ser erróneas. Por lo que se requiere un guía que dé la oportunidad al niño de encontrar lo que busca al desarrollar una plática y llenarse de conceptos científicos a su nivel, en su vida diaria. También existe otro lenguaje, el escrito, el cual es un nivel superior del pensamiento. Se debe proponer este tipo de lenguaje en el preescolar para que los pequeños comprendan que el pensamiento puede ser entendido si el docente logra hacer representaciones escritas que le permitan observar los errores y corregirlos. · El uso de actividades compartidas Este tipo de estrategia se utiliza para que los niños logren la resolución de problemas con mayor facilidad, ya que están apoyados por otros al encontrarse en una situación a resolver. (Bodrova) Esta construye un apoyo físico y motivacional para los pequeños que apoya la adquisición de las habilidades dando apertura a la práctica de la interacción con los demás, lo cual enriquecerá los conocimientos de los cuales el niño se pueda apropiar. El que se tenga interacción con los demás y se pueda hablar, escribir o dibujar para otra persona, hace que el pensamiento se haga secuencial y visible para quien lo piensa, lo cual obliga a los participantes a aclarar y relaborar los pensamientos así como a usar su lenguaje. Los maestros pueden participar en este tipo de interacciones de forma directa o promoviendo que se propicien y creen oportunidades para la actividad compartida, las cuales se podrán planear flexiblemente para los logros necesarios en cada propósito requerido. En las opciones que podemos manejar se encuentra el dialogo educativo, en el que se da y se recibe entre todos los participantes; y el dialogo socrático, que es en el que el maestro diseña preguntas que dirigen a los alumnos hacia una metas. La capacidad de establecer buenas relaciones con los niños es un requisito esencial. Es difícil comunicarse bien o enseñar bien si uno no se lleva bien con los niños, la capacidad de establecer relaciones depende en gran medida de la personalidad y también es una cuestión de actitudes que ayudan a demostrarles a los niños que se preocupan por ellos y confían en su capacidad de aprender. Es esencial que se mantengan los lazos comunicativos, ya que gracias a ellos podemos hacer partícipes tanto a niños como a padres de las actividades que estamos proponiendo en las aulas y al mismo tiempo de los avances que estamos logrando con ellas. De esta manera regresamos nuevamente a lo desarrollado por Furman (2005) ya que expone que'' “la Ética Comunitaria resulta de la integración de todos las éticas anteriores” y nos gustaría agregar que representa la integración además de todos los términos anteriores tales como comprensión, solicitud, y tacto pedagógico, así como denota la importancia de la reflexión, textualmente se expone que: ''“Trabajar con otros, embarcarse en actuaciones de crítica constructiva, diseñar proyectos conjuntos, seguir su devenir, analizar y valorar sus resultados a la luz de los valores y principios de una buena educación para todos, aprender de otros y con otros sosteniendo dinámicas orientadas a la mejora permanente, son algunas de las competencias singularmente vinculadas a esta dimensión”. La reflexión y ética van de la mano para poder desarrollar una de otra, es imprescindible que se mantengan claros los principios de la comprensión, solicitud y tacto pedagógico. Así como ser capaz de entablar una conexión adecuada entre los principios de la educación preescolar y los reconocidos actualmente en la RIEB, no podemos ser ajenos a la diversidad y solo midiendo nuestro trabajo con dichos parámetros a través de una reflexión constructiva y sistemática será posible alcanzar los ideales del “buen docente”. CONCLUSIONES. A través de los cambios a lo largo de la historia social los docentes han participado aportando diferentes tipos de acciones que permiten una educación de acuerdo a las exigencias de la época. Sin embargo hoy nuestro país vive circunstancias muy distintas a las encontradas en tiempos pasados, los cambios en las rutinas familiares, en los intereses de los niños y en las disposiciones educativas; exigen a las educadoras del hoy enfrentarse a nuevos retos dentro del aula y por lo tanto al desarrollo máximo de sus habilidades, cambiando de esta manera la naturaleza de la profesión docente. Hoy un docente no presenta la misma importancia y reconocimiento social que años anteriores, los mismos cambios y la ignorancia sobre su desempeño ha causado que se desvalorice dicha profesión. Ante esta y más razones es que se ha considerado que si bien no se cuenta con una receta exacta de las acciones y características de la educadora es posible determinar aquellas que permiten la atención a las exigencias actuales. Consideramos que la capacidad de reflexión a través de la observación sistemática y del empleo de una crítica constructiva hacia sí mismo es la parte fundamental de la profesión docente ya que es a través de la misma que será posible reconocer la heterogeneidad del grupo, así como el trazo de un plan de acción pertinente en el cual se evidencie la capacidad de atender a dichas diferencias. La reflexión le permitirá a la educadora avanzar en su desempeño y no estancarse en el mismo, además podrá reconocer las estrategias pertinentes. Sin embargo no es posible realizar una reflexión si no se cuenta con un parámetro que nos describa hacia donde se debe llevar el trabajo de la educadora, ante esta situación es de igual manera importante, que las educadoras tengan siempre en mente no solo las situaciones o intereses de los niños sino que estén conscientes de las características importantes de la enseñanza, de esta manera podrán reconocer en los Programas de estudio 2011, nuevos objetivos y aprendizajes que caracterizan a la educación. Esta situación es parte fundamental ya que al saber sus objetivos las educadoras podrán no perder lo importante de la enseñanza. Las exigencias del aula dinámica y heterogénea no son fáciles de vencer, por ello la educadora debe ser capaz de lograr un ambiente agradable basado en la ética en la cual se pueda evidenciar la comprensión y el tacto pedagógico que involucran la buena comunicación y relaciones con todos y cada uno de los actores de los planteles educativos (padres de familia, alumnos, personal y comunidad). Estas buenas relaciones son la base de la confianza mutua y del trabajo sinérgico para el logro de objetivos comunes, los cuales estarán basados principalmente en el avance de los aprendizajes de los niños. Una reflexión crítica sobre su propio trabajo marcará al profesor las líneas de acción a seguir con un grupo determinado además de las estrategias que debe utilizar para desarrollar una verdadera profesión docente. BIBLIOGRAFÍA. Bodrova, Elena, "Herramientas de la mente", Tácticas para propiciar el desarrollo y la enseñanza-aprendizaje. capitulo 7, capitulo 8 y capitulo 9. Sección III, pág., de la 67 a la 120. Dewey, John, Cómo pensamos. Nueva exposición de la relación entre pensamiento reflexivo y proceso reflexiv. Marco Aurelío Galmarini (trad.) Barcelona, Paidós (Cognición y desarrollo humano), 1989. we think, Lexington, Health and Company, 1933. Díez, Mari Carmen (1998), “El oficio del maestro es aprender”, en Cuadernos de Pedagogía, ''núm. 266, febrero, Barcelona, Praxis, pp. 58-61. [La consulta se realizó en el CD ROM ''25 años contigo. Cuadernos de Pedagogía 1975-2000.] Donald A. Schon, El profesional reflexivo. Cómo piensan los profesionales cuando actúan, José Bayo (trad.), Barcelona, Paidós, 1998. Reflectivo how professionals think in Action, Harper Collins Publishers, 1983. Escudero, J. M. (2006). ¿Qué tipo de profesor se necesita para garantizar a todos una buena educación? y ¿Qué tipo de formación hay que diseñar y garantizar para hacer posible el tipo de profesor necesario?, en: “La formación del profesorado y la garantía del derecho a una buena educación para todos”. Escudero, J. M. y Gómez, A. L. (eds.). La formación del profesorado y la mejora de la educación. Barcelona: Octaedro, pp. 1-10. Manen, Max Van (1998),"La práctica de la pedagogía" y "El tacto pedagógico", en El tacto en la enseñanza. El significado de la sensibilidad pedagógica, ''Barcelona, Paidós (Paidós educador, 135), pp. 97-111 Y 159-192. Zabalza, Miguel A. (1990) “Los diez aspectos claves de una educación infantil de calidad”, en Calidad en la Educación Infantil, Madrid, Nacera, pp. 49-55. Zeichner Kenneth M. y Daniel P. Liston "Historical roots of reflective teching", en Reflective Teaching. An Introductionl enseñanza reflexiva. Una introducción, Nueva Jersey, Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, 1996, pp. 8-18. realizada con fines didácticos, no de lucro, para los alumnos de las escuelas normales. ''SEP, Acuerdo Número 592, México Agosto 2011, pp.27 SEP, Programa de estudio 2011, “La atención de las niñas y los niños con necesidades educativas especiales, con o sin discapacidad, y con aptitudes sobresalientes” en Bases para el trabajo en preescolar. pp. 23 SEP, Programa de estudio 2011, “La intervención educativa requiere de una planificación flexible” en Bases para el trabajo en preescolar. pp. 25 ALUMNAS: ''' '''1. 'Nancy Barretero Soto. ' 2. 'Escarlet Pamela Guzmán Domínguez.' 3. 'Diana Desireé Medrano Herrera.' 4. 'Cinthia Martínez Hernández. ' 5. 'Karla Yesenia Ramírez Balderas.' 6. 'Nohemí Rosales Saucedo' 7. 'Yazmín Rosales Gutiérrez' 8. 'Bricia Ruiz Contreras.' 9. 'Olivia Leyva Barrón.' 10. 'Ana Karen Valdez Marrufo.' 11. 'Leslie Karina Vázquez Martínez.' 12. 'Judith Ivonne Villalpando Díaz. '